The Avion 5, Space Shuttles are magic (Discontinued!)
by BorealisHL3
Summary: When The Kerbals reach for the stars, they build a shuttle named the "Avion 5", Their target, PF-515, A.K.A Equestria, When they land, they find life, but this life is very... Magical Lotsa randomness (Kerbal Physics), space, Mech-jeb, Stargates, and shuttles (Discontinued, Rewriting the story)
1. Leaving the Kerbol System

The Avion 5

YAY! First story, and its Kerbal space program and My little pony crossover, don't see a lot of these stories, but i wont waste your time, MISSION BEGIN IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... LIFTOFFF!

The Avion 1, The Kerbal Space Center's first Space shuttle to reach and land on one of the little rocks they drag with them through space, The MUN! The Avion 2 was built 10 years after the Avion 1 was decommissioned and sent to a museum, the Kerbals first space shuttle to use its OMS to move itself to the runway after landing 27.33 KM away, after it was decommissioned like its ancestor (Short lived Shuttle) after a Mech-Jeb Failure that caused it to crash on EVE, about 2 shuttles later, the Kerbals came up with the Avion 5 or as some Kerbals Called it, The Avion V, after the Kerbonuats that died in the Kerbal 1 Fire, The avion 5 was going to do what no other shuttle has done, go out of their solar system, land on a planet they called PF-515, The supplies to build a makeshift shuttle launch pad, Large Fuel tank, and two boosters was sent to the planet via warpdrive, Jeb, Bob, Bill, Valentina, Jonrick, Billy-bob, and Sigma Kerman would make history, if only they knew the Planet they were going to had life...

Magical life.

"KSC, this is Val, we are reaching orbit around Jool". Valentina said through the radio, the Avion series didn't have much history after Avion 2, all the crew but Bob were killed after Mech-Jeb switched off and the shuttle burned up in the atmosphere of EVE, so the crew of the Avion 5 were worried, after Avion 2, The Avion series was "Cursed" but the engineers in the VAB assured them they would be fine. "Val, this is KSC, prepare for Aero-Brake." Gene Kerman said over the radio. "ok, deploying extendable heat shield" Jeb said as he leaded forward at his raster prop monitor and pressed deploy, the nose cone opened and the heat shield extended covering the entire shuttle, even the large rudder and wings. "Ok guys, HOLD ON!" Jeb yelled as the loud roar of Jool's atmosphere hit the shuttle, Hard... The shuttle began to violently shake, the displays became blurry, outside the shuttle, the large extendable heat shield was bright red while red contrails covered the shield. after a few minutes, the shaking stopped, the crew looked at the display, it showed their orbit leaving the Kerbol System, "KSC, this the crew of the Avion "V", Goodbye." The entire crew said over the radio. "Avion 5, Goodbye, see you on the flip side." Mission control said to the crew. After that, the radio went silent, they had gone farther than any coms sat had gone, the only thing that had gone farther than them was the satellites they sent to explore the universe... "OK, sisters, brothers, it's the beginning of our journey" Jeb said, everyone agreed. (2 and half months later) "There she is." Sigma said looking down at the planet below, it looked much like Kerbin, only more... colorful, it was kind of hard to look at, but Kerbals can manage, they could see large rivers and oceans, large clouds, and... Rainbows? Yup, there was a rainbow, it seemed to draw itself across the sky, weird... but aside from that, they had to complete their orbital burn, but unknown to them, they were being watched

Twilight Sparkle was keeping her eye on a strange metal object that had floated to their world, it had a large triangle on the back, 2 large wings, 3 large cones on the back, and 2 small cones, the front had large windows on it, she swore she saw something green in there, it had white top and a black under belly, it seemed aerodynamic, maybe a flight test gone wrong, maybe. "Spike, take a letter." Twilight said to spike, spike pulled out a quill and paper, "Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing this letter to inform that something has appeared above our atmosphere, it won't respond to my spells to bring down here, I need your help, Please come to Ponyville A.S.A.P, your faithful student twilight sparkle." Twilight said, spike wrote it all down word by word. "There" Spike said finishing the letter, he then sent it to Celestia. This strange object worried her...


	2. In Orbit, With jeb, and mech-jeb

Mech-Jeb was doing the orbital burn putting the ship in orbit around PF-515, "man, we are gonna need a better name, " Jeb said, "maybe we can ask the life on the planet?" Val said, "For Kraken's sake val, there is no life there"Jeb said, "no, there is", val said pointing at a large castle visible from space, just barely, "oh, huh, didn't notice that." Jeb said looking at the castle as they floated by at 1698/ms. as soon as Val said that, everyone crowded at the window, poor val was smashed against her window... After Val was smashed by her brothers and sister, Mech-Jeb signaled that the orbital burn was complete. " _Orbit complete_ " Mech-Jeb said in his high-pitched voice. "I still don't trust a copy of my brain." Jeb said, "Then why you come with?" Bob said, " _Yeah Jeb, why?"_ Mech-Jeb asked, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID COMPUTER!"Jeb yelled

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna where sitting in the throne room, dealing with the literal STACKS AND STACKS! Of paper. That was when a letter came, Celestia read it loud. "Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing this letter to inform that something has appeared above our atmosphere, it won't respond to my spells to bring down here, I need your help, please come to Ponyville A.S.A.P, your faithful student twilight sparkle.", then Luna and Celestia thought " Maybe we can use this as an excuse to get out of this nightmare" Luna Thought, Celestia Thought "maybe I can use this as a excuse," after a few moments of thinking, they both had the same idea, so they excused themselves from the STACKS OF PAPER! (Many trees are crying)

 _One Space walk, 20 screws, much cursing, and one removal of a Mech-Jeb AR202 Unit Later_

"I swear to Kraken, that thing was going to kill us" Jeb said as he looked at the Mech-Jeb AR202 Unit float away, he replaced the Mech-Jeb with a Flight Engineer Computer.


	3. Meeting Mech-Jeb

Meeting Mech-Jeb

Roving Offworld Vehicle Intelligence or R.O.V.I for short, ROVI is AI computer installed into a Rover they called "Kuriosity" after the Human race's rover Curiosity. The Avion 5 Had a ROVI onboard; it would be used to explore the planet to see if you could take off your helmet on the surface. The Avion 5 had opened its bay doors, the built in solar panels gleaming in the sunlight of PF-515's sun, it was similar to their sun Kerbol. Sigma was busy trying to analyze a strange energy signature coming from the sun; it was like nothing they had ever encountered before, "Darn Computer!" Sigma yelled as she nearly threw the computer across the large cabin, unlike any other space shuttle, this shuttle was as tall as the VAB, They had to build the shuttle on the launch pad cause when they measured the length, it would tear a big hole into the VAB doors, not to mention damage the $100,000,000,000 Shuttle. "What's wrong?" Val asked sigma, "Every time I try to analyze the data, the computer crashes." Sigma answered angrily, "Let me see what the problem is" Bill said taking the computer, as soon as he hit the power button, the computer began freaking out the screen showed the screen you see when things hit the camera, smoke was coming out of the side, and several sparks shot out of the side. When bill saw the sparks, he remembered Kerbal 1

(Flashback)

"This is Kerbal 1, ready to launch, Standby." Virgil Kerman said through the old 1960's radio. "This is mission control, what's your status Kerbal 1?" Gene Kerman said to Kerbal 1, "Were doing fine- wait what's happening?" Virgil said, suddenly alarms began blaring; all of them reading fire or smoke. Bill was one of the engineers closest to the command pod; he was the first one to hear the warnings as he was next to a control panel. "Hang on guys I'm coming!" Bill yelled through his radio, of course no one heard him as the Kerbals in Kerbal 1 were trying to force the hatch open. Bill quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher on his way up to the top of the launch tower, but as soon as he got up there, **BOOM!**

(End of flashback)

Bill quickly got himself out of the cabin with the computer, opened the airlock door closing it, then opening the outer door, he then chucked the computer into deep space.

Celestia and Luna had made it into ponyville, escaping the paperwork, they went to the golden oaks library, as soon as they made it, twilight and her friends were already there. "Princesses, it's great to have you here!" Twilight said to Luna and Celestia. "It's good to see you too," celestia said. "Twilight, you don't mind asking, but what in the hay did you ask us to come here for?" Applejack asked. "Come in and I'll tell you all about it." Twilight replied, they all came inside and twilight explained what she saw. "Are you sure you weren't tired?" Rainbow dash asked, "No" Twilight calmly replied, "Can you prove what you saw Twilight?" Luna asked. "Yes, I've been working on a spell that will allow me to show it to you right now." twilight said, as soon as she said the, a large image appeared in their faces, they all backed up for a moment, all either saying ooh or ahh, except rarity, who in only 5 seconds, had started pointing out stuff she thought looked hideous on the foreign object. "Whoa, what is i-" Rainbow said before getting cut off." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud high pitch voice said, it seemed to falling, and suddenly a loud crash was heard. as soon as the dust cleared, they laid their eyes on what smashed through the library. It was a large rectangle with small bent antenna sticking out from the top, it had a large indent that had yellow and black on it, and two large lights, one red and the other green. "What is it?" Fluttershy asked, as soon as she said that, there was a low humming sound as the green light turn on. " _loading last auto save, error 404, failure to load last save, backing up data, system critical, error code 4,8,15,16,23,42, I like trains, Mech-jeb AR202 unit systems at 1%, 23%, 46%, 59%, 73%, 81%, 99.99%, 100%._ " suddenly it stopped, then rainbow dash tapped it, " _WHOA! That was one scary trip, being, removed, using personal thrusters to maneuver myself into a reentry trajectory, crashing, talking to myself, who am i talk8ahnhhnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj, I t763jk s0m37in br0ke, CRITICL ERROR, L0w 3 tter7, 5utting D0wN..._ " It took a moment to process that. "What in tar nation was that?" Apple jack demanded, she than looked back at the strange object floating above their world, then back at the talking rectangle, suddenly the light turned green again, " _Ok I'm back."_ The rectangle said. Twilight was about to ask what it was but it cut her off before she could speak. " _Before you ask what I am, I am a Mech-Jeb AR202 unit, specifically built for ship control."_ Mech-Jeb said, Twilight asked, "Where did you come from?" Mech-Jeb replied, " _The Avion 5._ ", "What's that?" Celestia demanded. If mech-jeb could point, he would, " _That thing."_ mech-jeb said. They all looked behind each other, looking at the object. Written on the side of the object in bid bold letters: **AVION 5**.


	4. Gimbal Wizard part 1

Gimbal Wizard

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the wait, my computer needed a new hard drive, and it took a week for it to get here, but now my computer is up and running and is ready to type more chapters!**

 **P.S, the Gimbal wizard belongs to Matt Lowne which he used to catch a satellite in 1 orbit with, I'm giving him the credit for creating the Phantom class and Gimbal wizard SSTO's.**

(A 1 week ago)

"All systems are go "John Kerman said into the radio as the Gimbal wizard's engines roared on the runway. Two whiplash engines and two R.A.P.I.E.R Engines, were spooling up as dust and dirt was being kicked up forming a large cloud around the jet, "3, 2, 1, RELEASE! Gene kerman said through the radio. Both pilots, John and Ridge were flying the Gimbal wizard, the ancestor to the Phantom attack class SSTO that was used in all World wars. Ridge pulled the brakes lever as all the air brakes retracted into their flight mode position, the wheel brakes released and the jet went off like a rocket. "See you on the flipside", This variant of the gimbal wizard was slightly larger for the Hyper drive built into the jet, it was in between the Cargo bay and the crew cabin. after reaching 10,000 feet, whiplash engine 2 cut out first, "Whiplash engine 2 is down, killing whiplash 1 engine." as soon as John said that, Ridge hit the switch for the whiplash engines shutdown. "Switching R.A.P.I.E.R's to rocket mode." John said as he pulled the switch, as soon as the engines switched modes, they were pushed back into their seats, after about an hour of orbital fluff, they put the gimbal wizard into a 100,000KM orbit. john started pushing buttons next to a computer which read

Destination: PF-515

TTD (Time to destination): 1 week

Hyperdrive Online

Hyperdrives onboard: 1/1

systems prepping, prepare for jump in T minus 1 minute

"Hold on to your butt!" John said, Ridge laughed

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

As soon as the counter hit zero, a large window opened in front of the jet (Like the Hyperdrives in stargate) and the jet flew into it

(Ponyville)

"So you're telling me, you came from that?" Twilight demanded for Mech-Jeb to answer, Mech-jeb replied in his high pitched voice, " _yes, not voluntary though._ " they all looked at each other then back at the Mech-Jeb unit who was still halfway in the floor, "what ever so do you mean dear?" Rarity asked him, _"I am a copy of a kerbal named Jeb, he didn't ever really trust any AR202 unit at all, especially after World war K 3."_ They once again looked at him weirdly, " World wa-" Celestia was cut off by Mech-jeb, " _Warning, Hyperspace window detected."_

 **A/N, sorry about the short chapter, I was just writing to pass the time, and my little sister is here soooo... yeah**


	5. Gimbal Wizard part 2

The Gimbal wizard part 2

 **Once again, the gimbal wizard belongs to Matt Lowne, Avion 5 belongs to me, and MLP belongs to Hasbro and KSP belongs to Squad.**

(Gimbal Wizard)

John said,"ok, we made it, after about a week of sitting here in hyperspace, we made it." Ridge responded, "at last it's faster than the humans ship, the Daedalus (Yes, I know, stargate reference) which takes them several weeks to get to the Pegasus galaxy, that's not even as far as this one!". "Well the kerbol system is at the edge of the Arcadia Galaxy, so technically that's not as far as getting to the planet PF-515." John said. Ridge asked, "Can we get a better name than PF-515?" "Like what?" John shot back, "I Don't know, something better, maybe there's life on the planet, maybe we can ask them what they call their planet.", Ridge said back, "Yeah, but before that, lets contact the Avion 5 and land this old thing." John said.

(Ponyville)

Everypony looked at Mech-Jeb weirdly, Silent. "ummm, Hyper what now?" Rainbow dash asked breaking the silence, Mech-jeb, once again, responded, " A Hyperspace window in a open in the fabric of reality, it is basically a portal to another part of the universe." "Soooo... you are telling us that you created something that creates a rip in reality?!" Twilight exclaimed, "Yeah, pretty much...".

"DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUNSES?!" Twilight Screamed at Mech-jeb, "uhhh, yeah, Hyperdrives can be a bit strange at some times, literary the strangest malfunctions can happen." Mech-Jeb replied calmly. "Like what?" Luna asked, she hadn't really talked during the conversation, "well, one malfunction sent one of our ship, New Horizons, to a different dimension, took us 3 weeks to get it back, Another sent the same ship back to the (Future) time it first jumped." Mech-Jeb (once again) calmly responded. "well if I can't figure out how to create a stable wormhole (Imagine how the creators of the stargate felt), Then I'll have to get the Information myself." Twilight said, Mech-Jeb realized what she meant, "Nooo, you can't be serious, you can't move a 1500 ton shuttle from a 1000KM orbit and expect it to survive re-" Mech-jeb was cut off by Twilight as she picked him up with her magic and threw him at a bookshelf, hard

(Mech-Jeb POV)

Warnings were going off reading critical error, I couldn't take another hit like that, and to be honest, I didn't surprise me something like this would happen. I mean, for Space Krakens' sake, I knew they would do something stupid like that and through at a wall, the problem was, if Twilight Sprinkle over there does what I think she is going to do, The Crew of the Avion 5 are as good as dead, the shuttle may be tough, but not enough, it can't survive a violent orbit shift, pulling a 1500 ton ship with 7 crew members from its 1000KM orbit and to the ground would have enough Gees to tear apart the New Horizons, and leave a smoking pile of ashes, if they put the ship in an 80KM orbit, the ship would slow down and might be able to land, but even then, if that happens, it won't be in the landing spot. Just then, alarm bell read

Power level 00.9%, Low power, system critical.

I had just enough power to tell Twilight Sprinkle what would happen, but then a panel was ripped open by Twilight, another alarm went off

Warning, CPU exposed, This may result in damage to CPU, Warning Power level at 00.1% Crap.

There was one thing I could do, upload myself to the cloud, no Mech-Jeb Unit had ever done that, well, without frying their circuits, but I had no choice, so I did it

Warning, Uploading Mech-Jeb AR202 Unit #4815162342 to cloud 99% complete

just before the number hit 100, I saw Twilight grab a hold of the CPU and was about to pull it out of its socket, COME ON COME! FINSIH LOADING

99.87

Suddenly, loud alarm went off and the words: SYSTEM FAILURE filled my view

99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999%

100%

UPLOAD COMPLETE

(Twilight's POV)

I was just about to destroy this little spy (Thankfully there was a panel labeled "DO NOT TOUCH") when the thing died out, good, it must've been a spy, and I just destroyed it.

I turned around to see my friends have horrified looks plastered on their faces, "WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT FOR TWI?! Applejack Yelled at me, I responded by saying "He was obviously a spy." What makes you say that?" Rainbow Dash said, "Did you not see the way he was acting, he was too calm." I said, That's when Celestia spoke, " I agree with you Twilight, he didn't seem right." "But did he mean when he said they won't survive." Fluttershy said, "I don't know, but Princess Celestia, I ask for your permission to allow me to bring that "Shuttle" down here." I said, hoping she would say yes, she did "Yes, me and my sister with help you with anything you need help with."

(Mech-Jeb)

YES!, it had worked, I was in the cloud, the ships data cloud to be precise, all I had to was find the Gimbal wizard Mech-Jeb unit and download myself into it, after a bit of looking (There's at least 150,000,000,000 Mech-Jeb Units, Some old, some new) I found the Mech-Jeb unit, it was an AR105 unit, "old." I thought. after bit of downloading the old AR105 unit handbook, I was done

(Gimbal Wizard)

Ridge and John were starting up the ships Long Range Transceiver or L.R.G. when a little box opened up on the computer screen which read, Mech-Jeb AR105 unit #108 Powering up, Warning new Template excepted, Mech-Jeb AR202 unit #4815162342 Downloading into Unit #108. "Wait a minute, isn't #4815162342 supposed to be on the Avion 5?" Ridge said, "Yes, but downloading?, doesn't that mean the Avion 5's Mech-Jeb unit uploaded itself to the cloud?" John Responded, Then the computer said something else, Downloading initaioned, would you like to proceed, Y/N? John hit Y key, then the screen went back, then the old KSC logo appeared on screen with the little KSP theme playing in the background, at the bottom it read: Kerbal Space Program Mech-Jeb units division (1987), Mech-Jeb system online, Powering up system, Then it made that annoying Dial up computer sound, then it read

Mech-Jeb systems 100%

Back-up systems 100%

Power level at 100%

Back-up power at 89.90b%

Auto saving.

Power up complete.


	6. Remembering

Remembering

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating for a week, I was busy visiting my mom during Christmas Break. so, let's continue with the story. There is going to be a very big Plot twist here.**

Luna wasn't happy, in fact, she was the opposite of happy. The pony she was mad at was her sister, Luna felt like she was the only pony listening to "Mech-Jeb", she remembered what he said before Twilight smashed him into a wall, " _You can't move a 1500 ton shuttle from a 1000KM orbit and except it to survive re-"_. Luna still wondered what Mech-jeb was going to say before he was cut off, there were many words that began with "Re", words like : Redo, Replay, Re-entry, Retro, Etc. Etc. none of them made sense if you put it in the sentence, all but one word, " _Re-entry"_. Re-entry of what? The air? Maybe, she had seen reports of pieces of rocks falling from space and becoming scorched fragments, but something as big as the "shuttle" Twilight had shown them with that spell she had done, then, Luna turned her attention towards the live image of the "shuttle and saw something she had seen before, something she had been told about a few years before she had escaped her imprisonment in the moon. The United nations Symbol. "Umm, Sister, you might want to see this." Luna said, this caught the attention of all of them, "what is it princess?" Twilight asked, "This." Luna said, pointing to a symbol on the "Shuttle".

It was a pair of extended Pegasus wings with a Green line going between the pair of wings, a large red snake was coiled around the green line, At the bottom, it read: United States of Kerbin (USK). Luna recognized this symbol, During her years of Imprisonment, Luna would talk to the stars the same way her sister raised and lowered the sun, some of these stars had seen many things, some stars watched their solar systems become destroyed, some even had been around since the beginning of time, But there was one star, close to her home. It's name was Kerbol, this star had seen it's solar system grow over the years, seeing a race called "The Kerbal's" evolve, going from little bugs to having landed on their planets moon, Kerbol had described the entire landing

(Flashback, 1969, Mun)

"That's one small step, for Kerbal, that's, one giant leap, for Kerbal kind" Jeb said over the radio, of course, at least every kerbal was watching this on their TV, In mission control, everyone was cheering, this was a day to celebrate their great achievement, some kerbal still remembered Kerbal 1, turns out a piece of wiring had set fire to the netting underneath them. Most Kerbal's in the KSC remembered them forever.

(Reality)

Kerbol of course told her this cause she represented the night, though, when her imprisonment was soon coming to an end, Kerbol told her that the kerbal had a war, 3 wars too be exact, two of them against each other and the last one with something that she couldn't remember but after they fought their wars, they all signed a treaty and became the United States of Kerbin, all three nations, These consisted of the STYX Dominion, the Empire (Not star wars empire), and the northern territories, Both the STYX and Empire both specialized in air while the Northern territories was mostly land travel, but other than that, the Kerbal's were mostly a peaceful race, unless attacked, then that was self defense. but aside from that brief history lesson, Luna told them everything that was just written down. The mane six and Celestia all stood there was their jaws wide open, During the entire story, Twilight wrote down everything and didn't realize she did. Celestia was about to say something when Luna noticed the time, It was time to raise then moon. "I am sorry everypony, but I must go and raise the moon" Luna said before walking out the door, her duty was also to prevent ponies from having nightmares, but at this moment in time, she had an idea.

(Avion 5)

"Goodnight everyone." Jeb said to all of them, he was going to bed , Bob was busy getting the rover that was on board prepped for launch."Goodnight Jeb" they all said. most of them were getting ready for bed, and some were all ready asleep, Unknown to him, a certain blue pony was going to see what happens in his mind.

(Jeb's dream)

AA guns were going off as they tried to destroy the enemy aircraft that was blowing apart their jets. Luna looked horrified as jets were flying above her, Luna watched as a missile tore through the side of a jet, destroying and crippling the jet forcing it to land, and when I say land, I mean crash into the runway, nearing Mach 1. The aircraft that had it wing blown off crashed into the runway, skidding across it, and stopping near the large building with the tower next to it, Luna could see on the side of the building, it read: Space plane Hanger (SPH). Several little green creatures run towards the jet, Luna assumed them to be "Kerbals". Luna looked at the tall building sitting next to her, it had large chunks missing from it, on the door, Luna could barely make out what seemed to be a Pair of extended wings painted on the large shutter door, then turned her head to see the jet that crashed, a large four wheeled carriage was pulling the wreck into the hanger, where other damaged jets sat, waiting to be repaired and sent back into commission. Luna noticed two Kerbal's running as fast as they could towards a jet, on the side of the jet read its name; Gimbal Wizard. the painted words had scratched off slightly, Luna recognized one of the Kerbal's, it was the kerbal that she had seen before she had gone into his dream, only he looked much younger. Luna wondered why he would dream of this, then she remembered something Kerbol had told her, _"Some Kerbals were scarred, not physically, but mentally."_ Luna had seen the dreams of Equestrian war hero's the things she had seen go through their heads. This was exactly like that, suddenly, she heard a loud bang come from behind her, she turned around to see the source, 9 large strange looking vehicles were coming from the north(Luna is behind the VAB were the MK1 command pod memorial is)the one in the front had 2 large cylinders jutting out from a box at the top of the vehicle, and it was aiming for the building behind her,

BANG!

she saw an explosion come from the two cylinders on the Vehicle, she heard a small whistling sound then

BOOM!

two large holes had opened up on the already damaged building, The building creaked, then SNAP!, as one of the support beams in the buildings snapped in two, then another snap was heard, the another, and another, then the building began to collapse. Luna Teleported into the jet she had seen the Kerbal's run into , now it was on the large strip on black ground, the two Kerbal's sat in two seats, a large display of gauges, switches, buttons, and several large square rectangles with words on them sat a foot away from them. Then she heard a voice come from out of nowhere, "Gimbal wizard, you know the drill, Protect the KSC at all costs, if you need to do an emergency landing, do it, just get as many enemy aircraft out of our airspace and live to tell the tale, also, you are cleared for takeoff, Krakenspeed Jeb and Virgil. Luna watched as the two did take off checks before actually taking off, One kerbal grabbed on the 4 handles that were in between them, "Virgil, make sure you have those speed brakes in." the kerbal named Jeb said too "Virgil" the other kerbal hit a switch and gave a thumbs up, of course, Luna didn't know what that meant so she just assumed it meant ok, "Ok, Mech- Jeb, tell me when the engines are at 100% and when we hit V-1." Jeb said to somewhat no one, Luna recognized the name "Mech-Jeb instantly, then a reply, "Ok, sir." A voice came out of nowhere, it sounded more computerized than the Mech-Jeb unit she had seen earlier.

Engines at 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%.

Luna heard the loud roaring sound behind her get louder.

90%, 100%

Virgil hit the speed brake retract switch and the jet began moving.

10 M/s, 20M/s, 30M/s, 40M/s, 50M/s

suddenly, without warning, a piece of runway was hit with a bomb, Jeb and Virgil's attempts to slow the fast moving jet were in pointless. Luna teleported out of the jet and watched as the jet hit the mass of destroyed runway, the landing gears were ripped off, the jet then rolled over, bending the left wing at an angle, no Jet wing should be in, the jet stop rolling and sat there on the run way, until a enemy drone came flying near, launched a missile at the pile of rubble that the damaged jet sat upon

BOOM!

the jet was launched 15 feet in the air, then came down, and hit the ground.

Luna was then kicked out of Jeb's dream, Luna wondered, what happened after that, she saw the jet hit the ground, so what happened? Nevertheless, Luna also wondered what the other Kerbals were dreaming about, but at the same time, she didn't know if they were dreaming the same thing, and she didn't want to see that again.


	7. Update

**Hello people, this isn't a chapter update, this is actually an announcement, I've got good news and bad news, the bad news is that I'm discontinuing this story, now the good news, the reason I'm stopping the story is that I'm rewriting the WHOLE story, now, the other reason I haven't been updating the story is because I have other things in life I have to deal with, such as school, my YouTube channel, and I have other stories I have which haven't updated in a month, and right now I am running out of ideas. Now, I will leave this story up as a reminder, so I hope to see you all in the next chapter**

 **P.S anyone who has a guest account, PLEASE make your own account, I want to reply to your reviews but I can't if you have a guest account.**


End file.
